


Hunter- Chatlog book

by HYPERPOWER666



Series: Unfinished books [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERPOWER666/pseuds/HYPERPOWER666
Summary: Unfinished chatlog book.
Series: Unfinished books [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599718





	Hunter- Chatlog book

May 7th 12:31 2016  
Hunter created the chat

Hunter added Lexi, Blaire, Max and Brandy

Hunter: Hey. You all gave me your numbers yesterday. I'm thankful for that.

Blaire: Um, did I? I don't remember.

Lexi: Hello. Blaire I'd give him all our numbers. No need to worry.

Brandy: Ayyye :D

Blaire: Oh, Thanks Lexi. Also, Brandy can you stop being cringe-worthy? we're 16 for fucks shake!

Brandy: I'm 15 and a half. not 16 until november. so i can do what i want :P

Hunter: Where's Max?

Lexi: Offline, likely.

Blaire: He told me he's off to go to the training sessions and won't be back until tomorrow.

Brandy: i have seen him outside a few hours ago though 0-0

Hunter: Where? Outside the Chapel or the Drive through?

Brandy: outside the park, i think?? :/

Lexi: Aye weird. He's never at the park.

Blaire: Yeah, anyway, any homework?

Hunter: Mhm, the entire maths book.

Brandy: you're kidding me :(

Lexi: Ah Blaire and her constant forgetting. You know that we had to write it down on our notes?

Blaire: Yeah, I forgot to do that.

Hunter: I've already done the homework. Pfft.

Brandy: send me it!!!!

Hunter: Sorry but you have to do it yourself.

Lexi: The first page's answers is right on Google.

Brandy: alight, i'll set to work :p

Blaire: After school we should meet up at the shop and buy some fireworks.

Lexi: Uh, for what?

Blaire: To set up a up-coming festival, of course.

Hunter: Isn't this what Max planned?

Brandy: O_o fireworks?

Blaire: He did, I'm going to help him with it once we get off the school bus.

Hunter: Makes perfect sense, although do not forget to text Max before you do so.

Blaire: I won't forget.

Hunter: Good.

Brandy: guys!!! i find a cute dog!!

Hunter: Brandy, this ain't time for it

Brandy:

Lexi: awww 

Lexi: awww

Hunter: Okay then? Blaire should we kick him out?

Blaire: I don't think so, no.

Brandy: Heyyyy don't kick me out >:(((

Hunter: Then don't send random dog pics when we're discussing real issues.

Brandy: Ok, I'll do it later 😁

Lexi: I never thought that max is involved with the fireworks?

Blaire: He is.

Hunter: He told me, but I don't remember when.

Lexi: We should call this chat "Fireworks planning."

Hunter: Good idea.

Hunter named the chat "Fireworks planning"

Brandy: can i help with the fireworks? :)

Lexi: Nope. You'll just mess up.

Brandy: No I won't!!!

Hunter: Brandy, you'll be cleaning up the tables if anything.

Brandy: Well then better than nothing. Cya guys!

Blaire: phewwww.

Lexi: I just realised we haven't added the couple, Joanna and Kurt.

Hunter: You don't have their numbers, no?

Lexi: None at all. We could ask them yesterday.

Blaire: They do have expensive phones all along..

Lexi: Fair and Square. I'll ask them during lunch tomorrow.

Hunter: Monday. It'll suck.

Blaire: Okay, do that Lexi. Hunter, Monday leaves us with a preparation for the festival to a month.

Lexi: It'll start on June 8th?

Blaire: Mhm.

Lexi: Not that far.

Hunter: A month. Enough to book the football pitch near the mall.

Blaire: Yeah, but how we'll do it?

Lexi: Probably by asking Max..

Hunter: Max knows everything about booking. He already did it twice. No need to worry or ask.

Blaire: Yeah, but incase it's already booked by someone else.

Hunter: We'll see on that. There are multiple fields around our school that can be booked online in seconds.

Lexi: Should be enough for over 1000 or so people since we're inviting the entire real estate.

Blaire: Hey! We're inviting family from other cities too!

Hunter: We have to keep the people limit, though.

Lexi: Yeah. Paige's pool party went in ruins as she invited more people than needed. Don't forget about that one.

Hunter: pffft, I wasn't in and I knew how disastrous it was.

Blaire: Be glad, it was a real mess and that comes from someone who was in her house most of the day.

Lexi: Alright so want to meet up today?

Blaire: Yes, at 5pm.

Hunter: Sounds good, I'll see ya there.

Lexi: Mhm.

Blaire: I'll come around.

***


End file.
